Bathroom kisses
by SexyDeathEater
Summary: they started pecking at each other's lips hungrily. Enjoying the way their lips felt against each other. If it weren't for the bell, they would have probably taken each other's clothes off.


Woo!

New one shot! This will be a series of one shot. This is episode one and it is once again inspired by my crush who broke my heart and whom I still love :)!

Warning: shounen ai

Disclaimer: vat? I don't own Ouran? Not even Kaoru? Oh alright :(

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

"Doesn't it hurt Kaoru-Kun?"

"How did you do that to your ear?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

These were the questions that filled the air inside of Hikaru and Kaoru's history class.

"Ladies... ladies please! Do not bother my lovely Kaoru, for he is deeply sad and hurt over the fact that he lost something dear to him."

Hikaru said with concern while holding his twin tightly against him.

"Oh Hikaru!" the girls swooned.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru whimpered.

"Yes my love?"

"I want my piercing back! I want my ear to look beautiful again!" Kaoru sobbed against his twin.

Loud chores of swoons were heard as the ladies watched the forbidden brotherly love.

For over a month Kaoru got his tragus pierced. He was so ecstatic about it. He thought that he looked bad ass. Unfortunately, he kept bending it in order to allow the ear bud of his headphones to enter his ear. This in result caused the earring to rip off of his ear.

"Alright class, take out your history books!" At the command of the sensei, the girls scrambled to their seats and did as their sensei ordered.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

Kaoru is currently out of the coverage area. He was too busy daydreaming to pay attention to his sensei's rambling on and on about Greek gods. Don't get him wrong, he loves to learn about Greek mythology but; he already had read about Medusa.

Suddenly his arm shot up in the air. His twin looked at him quizzically.

"Yes Kaoru?" his sensei asked. "May I please go to the bathroom?"

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

After he had walked out of the bathroom stall, he dried his hands from washing them. He was about to exit the bathroom when the door opened and in stepped Kyouya.

Kaoru's breathing stopped. He stared at his sempai intensely. He slowly approached him.

Staring at Kaoru with just as much intensity. He kept approaching him until he had him trapped between his chest and the wall behind him.

Kaoru's breath became shallow. It was as if he was a prey in the jungle. Waiting to be pounced. Kyouya's eyes suddenly darted to Kaoru's bandaged ear.

He slowly reached out his hand and touched his left ear. Kaoru let out a shallow breath and watched Kyouya's every movement.

Kyouya slowly removed the bandage from Kaoru's ear. A frown grazing the older boy's lips.

Said older boy leaned into the younger and placed his lips a few inches away from Kaoru's injured spot. Kyouya blew agonizingly slow at the spot. He then nipped at it and slowly made his way along Kaoru's jaw.

Kaoru's breathing halted. He found it quite hard to breath with Kyouya kissing him like that.

Kyouya slowly kissed his way down Kaoru's throat. He slowly dragged his lips from the left side of Kaoru's throat to the right side.

He kissed his way up Kaoru's throat until he was an inch away from his lips.

Kyouya darted his eyes up at Kaoru, smirking at the way he looked. His cheeks blushed. His chest moving up and down from all the panting and lips parted open.

He painfully slow brought his luscious lips to the younger boy, kissing him passionately.

Kaoru kissed back at an equal amount of passion. He felt something warm grace his lips. He opened his mouth slowly and allowed the visitor entrance.

Being the little Uke that he was, he allowed Kyouya to take control. Their tongues danced the tango, both enjoying the sensational feeling.

Kyouya slowly pulled away and left a trail of saliva from his and Kaoru's mouth.

He brought his head once more and pecked him not once nor twice, but four times. After the fourth peck, he pulled back inhaling greedily.

He then crashed his lips against Kaoru earning him a delicious moan. They kissed for a while then they broke apart.

Though, they started pecking at each other's lips hungrily. Enjoying the way their lips felt against each other. If it weren't for the bell, they would have probably taken each other's clothes off.

"Looks like we missed fifth period." whispered Kyouya against Kaoru's ear.

｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･｡❤ฺ･｡+❤ฺ･

*fans self* wow O.O

That was so...SEXY! (*✪ฺ◡✪ฺ)b✧ฺ

This actually happened to me last Wednesday (April fourth) no, not the kissing ╥﹏╥

But the ear thing (tragus). It got ripped off! u_u

I actually got this idea in French class after coming back from the bathroom. I didn't pay any attention at all! Too busy being in la la land XD


End file.
